The History of Haymitch Abernathy
by v0ldewh0re
Summary: In Catching Fire we're told that President Snow kills Haymitch's mother, brother and girlfriend, but why? This is my take Haymitch's life before The 50th Annual Hunger Games and directly afterwards.


_In CF we're told that Snow kills Haymitch's mother, brother and girlfriend, but why? I won't write any more of this if no one likes it, so tell me in your reviews if you want me to carry on with the story. _

_This is my first fanfic ever, so take that into consideration in your reviews please (:_

_All the names of the characters were either based on Latin names that were modified or they were completely made up. Natius (Nay-she-us) is based on the Latin name Egnatius which means unknowing. _

_Enjoy! - Hannah_

* * *

Wednesday. My stomach has been waiting for this day for two weeks, sacrificing my meals to feed Mother and Natius was the only way we could get by. I throw on whatever discarded pieces of clothing I find on the floor and make my way to the kitchen. I find Scientt sitting at the table alone, which must mean Mother's already at the mines.

"Hey champ, had breakfast yet?" I ask whilst playfully ruffling his hair. He seems to be growing rapidly, despite only being 12. He can't already be hitting puberty, but it's probably about time we had the talk about the birds and the bees. I cringe at the memory of my talk with Mother and note that I should probably do it before she does.

"Haymitch, Abelia's here," Natius winks whilst pointing at the doorway to our run down bathroom. There she was, looking at me, more like staring actually, with her grey eyes. Her light brown hair was tied in a loose bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a pair of soot covered jeans, grey lace up boots and a sturdy jacket. She looked gorgeous as always.

"Both my parents went to the mines early and your Mother invited me round for breakfast" she said defensively. Of course Mother would invite her to breakfast, The Merritt's have 3 children, Abelia being the oldest which means she skips most meals like me to make sure the rest of her family were eating properly. The half eaten loaf of bread on the table was suppose to last us another day or two, but since Abelia was here, we would be lucky to have enough for dinner.

"It's fine, the tesserae is being handed out today so eat as much as you want," I answer trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I've known Abelia my whole life but for some reason she makes me feel uneasy. Maybe it's the way she looks at me, almost accusingly. I don't know what I've done to make her look at me that way but I've been determined to make her stop. Natius probably sensed the tension, which most likely prompted him to remind us that we have to leave if we want to get to school on time. I nod, trying to bite back my sarcastic answer. Not for Natius' sake, but for Abelia's. I don't want her to think I'm as much of a dick as she already thinks I am.

We make our way through the Seam and into town before the bells gone which means we have enough time to walk Natius to his class. I ruffle his hair as I always do and remind him to wait for me outside his class when schools over and begin to walk with Abelia to The History of Coal Mining. Every class has something to do with mining; it's something you can't get away from in this District. All the other Districts teach their trade to their children from the moment they can walk, but in District 12, you have to be 18 to work in the mines. It's the only way for the Capitol to teach us about our trade in school, which explains why were constantly bombarded with mining techniques.

Once we get into class, I sit in the corner whilst Abelia makes her way over to her friends. In some aspects, she's my exact opposite. I don't have many friends apart from Theo, whilst Abelia is undoubtedly the most popular Seam girl in school. Although Seam kids and Townies don't usually mix, she does have quite a few Townie friends. If one person could knock down a wall that's been around for 50 years, it's Abelia.

"Still fantasising about your sister-cousin Haymitch?" Theo whispers in my ear. I turn around and lightly punch him in the stomach. He sits down next to me and grabs his stomach for effect. "We're not related idiot" I hiss back. With that, Mr Bennett walks in and yells at us to be quiet. The rest of the class goes by so fast that I'm in such a daze Theo has to shake me violently to get me back to Earth. By the look in his eyes, I know he can tell that I haven't eaten anything today but he doesn't push it any further. He knows to not bring it up. The rest of the morning goes by just as fast as History and before I know it, I'm lining up for lunch with the rest of the 16 year olds.

The only good thing about school is the free lunches. They know that most kids barely eat and they wouldn't come to school if anything wasn't in it for them. It's the only reason I come into school anyway. I grab a cheese sandwich, apple and glass of water and make my way towards Theo. Within 5 minutes, our table is filled with a group of girls and Phanes Maresdon. I quickly inhale my sandwich and mumble a "see you later". I can't stand their giggling, not when there are much more important matters at hand.

Like how I'm going to get Abelia to like me.


End file.
